1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a brake control device for a motorcycle, and more particularly, to a mounting configuration of an anti-lock brake control unit (hereinafter referred to as ABS unit) on a motorcycle frame.
2. Description of the Background Art
An ABS unit is a known device which automatically controls hydraulic pressure of a hydraulic brake mechanism, in order to prevent a wheel from being locked during vehicle braking. The ABS unit is also referred to as an ABS modulator, and is primarily made up of an integral body including a hydraulic circuit, a pump and a valve. The ABS unit is a relatively large and heavy part.
In the prior art, in a vehicle body frame which includes left and right seat frame portions for supporting a seat thereon, it has been known to arrange an ABS unit below the seat and between the right and left seat frame members. Such a mounting configuration is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-10-175534.
A motorcycle is manufactured having a large number of parts, such as the above-mentioned seat frame members, mounted inside of the vehicle body frame. In order to provide a brake control device such as an ABS unit arranged on the base model motorcycle, it has been necessary to carry out a large design change to ensure a space for arranging the brake control device. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting configuration for an anti-lock brake unit which does not require a large design change when mounting such a brake control device on a base model motorcycle.